Sasuke's family
by harrylova01
Summary: Sasuke has left the village and it has been three years. Hinata was peregnat with his daughter. Read this and find out what happens.
1. The begining

Chapter One: The Begging

_Dear love,_

_It has been along time since I have seen you. By the time you read this I will already be dead. I am sorry that I kept her from you. But how could I. You had already left the village and I couldn't find you. Besides I was too weak and vulnerable. Please forgive me. Right know she needs you, her father. I know that you have never had any experiences with a child but, I know you will do great. Please take good care of her. I know you can do it. Please tell her that I lover her and that I will always be by her side._

_Love your Hinata._

"Mom, wake up," said a cute girlish voice.

Hinata woke up to someone shaking her. Hinata woke up and saw the different apartments from her window. She rolled over and saw a girl. She had long black hair and one of her eyes were black and the other a pearly white.

"Come one mom. You have to go on your mission remember."

"What time is it?" Hinata asked getting up.

"It's eight thirty," the little girl said moving out of her mothers way.

"Oh no."

Hinata quickly went to her drawer and grabbed her combat clothes. Then she ran to the bathroom to change.

"Thank you Elis for waking me up," Hinata said sticking her head out of the bathroom.

The little girl smiled and giggled a little.

Elis was Hinata's daughter if you didn't already know. Elis is three years old or at least soon to be three.

Elis and Hinata lived in an apartment not far from Naruto's one. Hinata was kicked out of the Hyuuga household since her father found out that Hinata was pregnant. Every time they saw each other Hinata would try to avoid him but, when she couldn't he would say whisper nasty words to her.

"Hello," said a man outside the window

"Hi Uncle Naruto," said Elis opening the window so Naruto could come in.

"Hey Elis," Naruto said putting Elis on his lap sitting on the bed. "So it's your birthday soon isn't it?"

"Yep."

"Well here," he said getting something out of his pocket. "Happy early birthday."

What Naruto got out of his pocket was a pendant. The pendant had two different pictures on of the pictures had the Hyuuga clan's symbol and a fan. Elis was twirling it by the chain.

"Hey Naruto," Hinata said coming out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Hi Hinata," Naruto said smiling.

"Elis what is that you have?" She asked as she went closer to the two of them.

"It's a pendant that Uncle Naruto gave to me. Isn't it pretty," Elis said showing her mom the pendant.

When Hinata saw the pendant she froze. She could not move or she would not move. Soon she started to shake and she could not stop.

"Hinata?!" Naruto said putting Elis on the bed so he could go calm Hinata down.

"Tell me you didn't tell her?" asked Hinata whispering into Naruto's ear.

"I wouldn't. Besides I wouldn't want to hurt you or Elis. I care to much for the both of you. I just want to see you happy again like the old days," Naruto whispered back.


	2. Traning

Chapter 2: The Training

"Thank you," Hinata said pulling herself together.

"Mommy, who is going to watch me while you are away?" asked Elis putting her necklace on.

"Could you watch her while I go on my mission?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"Sure if you don't mind if I take her training with me?"

"Um," said Hinata felling uneasy.

She did not want Elis to be a ninja because she was afraid that she might get hurt and meet up with _him. _On top of that Hinata knew that she had a certain gift that could destroy or save the village. Hinata saw what Elis could do when she was one years old and so did Lady Tsunade that's why Elis was to be isolated from the world because of her powers. Naruto and all of the other rookie teams from back in the day were the only ones that were their for her. Tsunade forbade them to not see her but Naruto and Garra knew what it was like to be isolated from everyone.

"Don't worry she will be okay with me. Right Elis?"

"Yep. Don't worry mommy I am with Naruto know so don't worry about me. You go on your mission," Elis said to her mother with a big smile.

Hinata smiled back at her daughter. Every time she looked at her smile reminded her of _him_.

"Oh no. I am going to be late. Goodbye Elis. Naruto make sure you take good care of her. Have fun you two," Hinata said going out the door.

"So Elis you ready to go?" Naruto said turning to Elis.

When Naruto turned around Elis was gone.

"Elis. Elis?" Naruto said looking for her.

"Over here," Elis said in the distance.

Naruto followed the voice and she was outside the window. Elis's foot was on the wall and she was standing straight up as if the wall was the ground. She had a blue backpack and she was in a black outfit that Hinata wore when she would train.

"Huh. Elis why are you wearing that and how can you do that?" Naruto asked calmly.

Naruto has never seen Elis do that before. No one in the village could master that at three years old. She was very talented just like someone that Naruto knew.

"Well, when mom would sleep I would train so mom wouldn't have to worry about me so much. I know she tries hard to protect me so I want to protect her. Someday I will make mama happy all the time. Just like the story she told me about the blue haired konachi and the black haired warrior of the fan," she said with such confidence.

Naruto knew what she was talking about. She never thought that Hinata would actually talk about him in that way or even tell Elis a story about _him_. _I wonder how she told the story or what she said about him_, Naruto said to himself.

"Huh," Elis said in shock.

Naruto was suddenly brought back to reality when he heard Elis voice. Elis was falling down. Naruto quickly got out of the window and caught Elis before she was even an inch away from the spot she was standing.

"Thanks Naruto. I think I accidental loss focus," Elis said a bit shyly.

"Well next time be careful," Naruto said a bit worried.

"Naruto?"

"Yes," Naruto said bringing them down to the ground.

"Please don't tell mommy. I know she wouldn't approve of it and she would get even more worried and stressed out. So please don't tell her," Elis said pleading.

"Sure," Naruto said with a big smile.

Elis was happy and smiled back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naurto and Elis came to the training grounds that Team 7 trained at. Sakura, Sai, and Captain Yamato were there waiting for Naruto.

"hey who is that with you Naruto?" Sai asked walking up to him.

"That's Elis," Sakura said running up to Elis.

Sakura was Elis baby-sitter when Elis was 7 months old. Sakura was the best baby-sitter ever. Or so Elis thought. Sakura would braid Elis's hair buy her dinner at the best restaurants that the leaf village would offer. Elis was spoiled rotten with Sakura. By the time Elis was one and a half she wanted Sakura to just be her friends and not be another Santa Claus.

"Hey Sakura," Elis said with a big smile.

"How is our newest member of the konachi doing," Sakura said patting Elis on the head.

"I'm doing good. I am going to train with you guys."

Captain Yamato overheard what Elis said and made an awkward face. Naruto caught it and stared at him. He knew what he was thinking. Naruto smiled and put his thumbs up to show that it was okay.

"Sakura who is that?" Elis said pointing at Sai.

"I am Sai," Sai said with a smile.

"Hi there. I am Elis Hyuuga."

"Now that we all have introduced ourselves we should all start training.'

"Right," the rest of them said in unison.

Elis went a good distance away from the group so she wouldn't interrupt their training. She was trying all sorts of things that she saw her mother doing during training. She practiced her hand motions for genjustus. Now and then she would take breaks and look at the books that she brought with her. The books that she was reading was all the hand motions that she would need to learn to produce the necessary justus.

Naruto and the others had practiced for about half an hour. Elis continued her training even though it was her nap time.

After a few hours Naruto and the other took a break. Naruto and Sakura went up to Elis to check up on her.

"Aren't you going to take a nap?" asked Sakura.

"No," Elis said painting because of her training.

"At least take a rest," Naruto said a bit worried.

"I already took a rest. Besides I have to get stronger, if I don't then I will always be weak and I won't be able to help mommy. I want to make her happy. Just like the fairy that was in the story that my mom told me. 'Even though he is gone I will always be your strength' the fairy said. So I don't want to be weak."

Elis had a sudden up burst of power. Naruto and Sakura could see a huge amount of chakra coming out of her. They saw that Elis grew as tall as them and she had longer hair and it was white. One eye showed the sharingan and the other showed the byakugun. Elis seemed to have grown up in that short about of time.

She thew her palm and thrust it in front of her and hit the mountain. The mountain was cut in half. Then Elis was returned to her normal size and she clasped to the ground. When Naruto and Sakura went to her she was fast asleep.


	3. Tsunade's Decison

Chapter 3: Tsunade's decision

"Elis are you okay?" Naruto asked Elis shaking her.

She did not respond. Sakura examined her and she was alright she just needed to rest.

About an hour later the ANBU black ops came.

"What is going on?" asked the man in the bird mask.

"Nothing," Naruto said with a smirk.

He knew that if they told the ANBU that Elis did this then Hinata and Elis would have to leave the Leaf village. He did not want that to happen. Hinata was too vulnerable in the outside world.

"What is that girl doing outside the house?" said the woman with the dog mask.

"Her mother had to go on her mission and she had no one to baby-sit her so we decided to take her," Sakura said politely.

"Well, Lady Hokage wants to see you all. Especially that a abomination," said a man with a husky voice in the back ground.

Everyone looked at who it was and it was Hinata's father, Hiashi. He was wearing his white rob and back pants with his long brown hair down.

Naruto gritted his teeth when he saw him. He was the reason Hinata was working so dang hard. If it wasn't for him Hinata would always be happy. Elis would be able to have a kind and loving Grandfather but no. Ever since the day Hinata and him started going out he looked down on Hinata. The only one that didn't mind was her cousin, Neji.

"I told Tsunade to dispose of her while she had the chance but no. She had to let her live," he said in such an angry tone.

"If you take one step I will kill you," Naruto said getting his kunai knife out.

"You know Naruto I always thought you might end up with Hinata. At least you would be better than that Uch-"

BOOM!

Naruto hit Hiashi in the face so hard that he flew five feet away from everyone.

He stood up and spitted blood out.

"You have gotten stronger I'll give you that. But that girl will destroy you no matter how nice you are to her. Look at her father. He ran away because he couldn't handle the love he had around him. No matter how many arms were opened up to him he just ran away."

Naruto was read to give Hiashi another punch in the face. He took one step.

"STOP," said a cute little voice.

Naruto turned around and saw that Elis was holding on to his pants crying.

"Stop. Please stop. I don't want to give mommy any more trouble. So please stop."

Naurto looked at Elis and hated that she was crying. It reminded him of when her father left three years ago. He turned and looked at Hiashi.

"I'll say this only once so you better listen. If you put a hand on this girl or her mother, I will kill you," Naurto said in a threatening tone.

"Hm. That's if you can even put a scratch on me," he said in a mocking tone.

"I just did old man."

AUTHORS SAY: Man Hiashi just got burned. That was a good burn wasn't it. I love it it's genius. Wasn't that a good one. I was just writing and it just came to me. Oh, sorry you want to get back to the story okay I'll let you get back.

Everyone went silent. Elis looked at Hiashi with her black eye and he was so mad that he activated his byakugun.

Naurto quickly used his left hand to move her behind him.

"Enough," said a rough lady voice.

Everyone turned to the voice. It was lady Tsunade and Shizune was behind her.

"Enough. I just wanted you all to come to my office without anyone fighting," Tsunade said in an angry tone. "Hiashi, what is the meaning of this? I did not ask you to come or have any input on this matter.

"Sorry, but I just think that this girl here should not be allowed to stay in this village," Hiashi said bowing down to Tsunade.

"And why is that?"

Hiashi could not answer.

"If its just because she has incredible power doesn't mean that she has to leave the village. If I were like you Naruto and Garra would be rouge ninjas. Is that what you are saying."

"She is different. She has more power than those two put together. She is more dangerous than Orochimaru."

"Just shut up Hiashi."

"Lady Tsunade before I shut my mouth at least take my advise kill this girl before she hurts anyone."

Lady Tsunade just turned away from Hiashi and looked at Naruto.

"Elis please come out," Tsunade said motioning her to come forward.

Elis came out slowly around Naruto. Naurto watched Elis to come out from around him.

"You are to go back to your home and Team 7 will watch you until your mother comes home and I will call for you. All right?"

"Yes ma'am," Elis said a bit nervous.

"Go."

Everyone left in one quick move. Tsunade and Shizune were left alone on the training grounds.

"Lady Tsunade what will we do with the girl?"

"We will have to let her go to the Academy. That is the only way that this won't happen again."

"But wouldn't she be more vulnerable. Plus Hiashi will find a way to destroy her himself," Shizune said worryingly.

"Don't worry that is why I will have a restraining order on him."

"Do you think she will find out who her father is?"

"I hope not. But the only way that she won't turn our village up side down is to make her a ninja. If she is isolated for to long her powers will spring out of control."

"I hope you have made the right decision."

"I hope so too."


	4. The story

Chapter 4:The story of The Blue haired Konachi and the Black haired Warrior of the Fan

"Elis!" Hinata said rushing into the apartment.

Elis, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Captian Yamato looked up at Hinata. She had scratches all over her body and her outfit was torn apart.

"Mommy. Are you okay?" Elis went up to her mother to look at her wounds.

"I am fine. What on earth happened today?" Hinata said holding Elis really tight.

"Um," Elis started to say.

"It's my fault," said Naruto coming right behind Hinata.

Hinata turned around and saw Naruto standing behind her. She carried Elis up and looked at Naruto. Naruto looked very guilty.

"Why do you say it is your fault?"

"Well because I was suppose to watch her and I wasn't."

"Mommy it's not Naruto's fault. It is really my fault," Elis said really sad and looking up at her mother.

"What do you mean you fault?" Hinata said looking at her daughter.

"Well it's because I was training. I told Naruto I wanted to train so you wouldn't have to worry about me so much. I just wanted you to be happy and proud of me."

"Elis."

"I am sorry mommy. Please don't hate Naruto and the others for my mistake."

"Let's get you ready for bed."

Hinata gave Elis a bath and put her on her bed.

"Hello," said an elderly man.

The door opened. It was Jiraiya.

"Hello master Jiraiya," Hinata said coming out of Elis's room.

"Hello. I am I interrupting something?"

"No I was just about to tell Elis her bed time story."

"Well you can tell her the stroy. I can wait."

"Thank you Master Jiraiya."

Hinata went back to Elis's room. She sat on her bed and Elis was laying down on her bed with a quilt that her mother made for her on top of her.

"What story do you want to hear tonight?" Hinata asked Elis with her head close to hers and a smile on Elis's face.

"Well, of course about the Blue haired Konachi and the Black haired Warrior of the Fan. You know I like that story."

"Okay. Once upon a time there was this beautiful konachi that had blue hair and lived in a great kingdom. She took care of her family ever since her mother got sick. The blue haired konachi was a very shy girl so she wouldn't talk that much to people but she was always able to show some kindness.When ever she had free time she would go out to her yard and practice her fighting skills with the fan. In this country they would use the fan to fight off all of their enemy's.

"One day the blue hared konachi went to the great palace to see the Queen of the land. She was to be a part of a team to protect the kingdom from any evil. She was part of the Low division squad 8. Her teammates would always help her train so she wouldn't be so useless when they went out on missions. They were all very kind people.

"After a few months with her team they went on a mission with another low division squad. She always had piety for him. but their was one man that had caught her eye. He was the most famous boy in the whole kingdom. Her father always said to stay away from him because he was trouble. He was about an inch taller than the blue haired konachi and had black hair and black eyes. He was very cute and strong. The blue haired konachi couldn't help but stair at him. When he turned to look at her she quickly turned her head.

"The few days of their mission they were having a hard time finding there target. Her and her teammates would always help her practice while they waited. At night she would practice while everyone was sleeping. On the fourth night she was out training and the black haired boy came out and watched her in the distance.

"'I know your their' she said not faceing his way.

"'You have good scences' he said coming out of the bushes.

"'Thank you' the blue haired konachi said shyly.

"'You know your positions seem a bit off' he said approaching her.

"'Really?'

"'Yep. Here let me show you' he said coming behind her.

"He started moving her body and putting certian body parts in the right formation. The blue haired konachi was very nervous because no one has ever touched her before so she was a bit scared when he put is hand on her shoulder. She was able to handle it. Every night they would train and she was getting better everyday.

"One night while they were practicing there target came in one them. The blue haired konachi fought the enemy as best as she could but she was only able to put a few scratches on the man. She was on the ground and was about to get killed when the black haired boy came to her rescue and was able to knock out the enemy.

"'Are you alright' he said helping her up.

"'Yeah' she said a bit tired.

"You don't look to good,' he said a bit worried.

"'No I am alright,' she assured him.

"Then the blue haired konachi passed out because her body was so tired. When she woke up the man with the black hair was sleeping on the chair next to her. On her desk there was a beautiful white rose. It was her favorite flower. She woke him up and thanked him.

"Two years passed and the black haired boy was acting weired ever since the dark warrior came to the kingdom. She wanted to tell him how she felt. Her feelings for him had progressed as the time went on. One night she went to his room and wanted to bring him some food because she herd from his teammates he wasn't eating much. When she went to his place she just burst out and said 'I LOVE YOU'. She dropped the pot of food and ran away because she was so embarrassed. She ran into the ran and went to a hut just a little was outside of the kingdom and was crying.

"She felt someone put a dry blanket around her and someone's arm pulling her close to someones body. When she looked up it was the man with black hair.

"'I love you too,' he said so soft but soft enough for her to here.

"She smiled at him and pushed her head into his chest. He put his other hand around her and pulled her more close.

"'I will always be here for you. I will always protect you.'

"It has been seven months since they have gone out. Everyone in the kingdom knew about their relationship. Even her father. He wanted her to stop seeing him. He would always lock her in her room but she always found away to be with him.

"On the eighth month the dark warrior's minions came to take the black haired boy. He had agreed to go with them so he could gain power. When she heard of this she wanted to go with the guys to save him. But she couldn't because it was to late. She ran back to the hut and cried. She heard something in a box.

"She followed the sound and found a fairy. It was from the black haired boy and she released the fairy. It was a beautiful fairy that had black hair and one eye was black and the other was white.

"'Why are you crying?' asked the fairy.

"'I am just so sad,' cried the blue haired konachi.

"'Is there anything that i can do to not make you sad,' the fairy asked

"'I do not want to trouble you,'

"'It's no trouble besides, now that I am here I can always make you happy and everything will be alright.'

"'Thank you,' the blue haired konachi said hugging the fairy.

"For three years the blue haired konachi and the fairy had lived together through good times and bad. But the blue haired koanchi had a sad look now and then. She would always be waiting for her black haired warrior of the fan. The end."

When Hinata was done looking at the past she looked at her daughter who was fast asleep. She looked so peaceful while she slept. After Hinata was done looking at Elis she went outside to see her guest.

"That was a good story," said Jiraiya.

"Thank you," Hinata whispered.

Hinata saw that Jiraiya had a note book out and he had some notes down. He closed the book before she could actually read the notes.

"I hope you don't mind if I make that story into a book for Elis's birthday. Don't worry I will only make one copy. If you want a copy too then I can make one for you."

"That's fine and thank you."


	5. Birthday

Chapter 5: Birthday

"So what is my punishment?" Hinata asked giving everyone tea.

"Well Tsunade has given it a lot of thought and she has decided that it was okay to put Elis through ninja school," Jiraiya said after a sip of his tea.

"What?"

"She thinks that she will be able to control her powers around people. That way she won't lose it here."

"No!"

"Hinata this will be good for Elis to be around people," Sakura said.

"No!"

"Look its either she goes to school and become a ninja or she will be killed either by lady Tsunade or your father," Naruto said not looking up at Hinata.

Hinata gasped at what Naruto said about her father killing her daughter and the only thing that she had to her love.

"What is the really reason behind you keeping her locked away?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't want her to see her father."

"Why? I know he would be happy and he would come back to the village. Besides I thought you told him by the looks of the story you told Elis," Naruto said looking up at Hinata.

"I didn't tell him."

"What?" everyone said.

"The day he left the village was the day I found out that I was pregnant. I was on his way to his apartment when onii-san told me that he was going to help you guys save him. I never got the chance to tell him."

Everyone was silent. Hinata wanted to protect not only Elis but, Elis's father. Naruto was the only one that didn't understand this.

"But why? Why can't Elis know about her father?"

"Because I know about him wanting to kill his brother. If Elis were to know of her father and he knows about her she will be in the way. Itachi will take her captive he will die because I was so selfish that I wanted him back."

"Then let me help her get stronger."

"What?"

"Yeah. With me I will be able to teach her all of the techniques I know. By the time she becomes a genin she will be strong just like him," Naruto said standing up giving Hinata a big smile.

"Yeah. I will also help her in the medical area so she can help her teammates heal their wounds. She will also be very strong," Sakura said supporting Naruto.

"Sakura maybe Kakashi-sensei can probably help her with the sharingun justsu. And Hinata or Neji could help her in the hyuuga clan justsu," Naruto said talking to Sakura.

"Your right. She will be the strongest ninja in the village," Sakura said standing up.

"Wait just a minute. We are talking about a three year old here. I don't want my daughter to get hurt or killed for that mater. I don't want her to live a life with such sadness and sorrow," Hinata said looking down.

"Hinata she will know this feeling even if she dosen't become a ninja," Sai said. "No matter what you do she will know some sort of pain in her life and we can't stop that from happening."

"That is true but..." Hinata started to say.

"How about this, we will let Elis choose on her birthday, 'kay" Jiraiya said settling the argument.

"That sounds good to me," Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was August 3rd and all nine rookies, Neji, Ten Ten, Lee and there sensei's came to celebrate Elis's birthday. From the sand village came Garra, Temari, and Konkuro. They had a big cake with Elis's face on it and around the boarder of her face said 'Happy 3rd birthday'. Everyone was having a blast.

Everyone accept Garra and Neji played ninja with Elis. Garra and Neji were the referees and Hinata was getting all of the food ready to eat.

"Elis it is time to blow out the candles,"Hinata called from the table.

"'Kay I am coming," Elis said from the bottom the hill.

"Get on my back Elis I will sprint our way up so no one blows them out before you," said Lee crouching down so Elis can climb on.

"Okay."

Elis got on Lee's back and in on millisecond they were on the top of the hill.

"That was fun we should do it again sometime," Elis said happily coming down Lee's back.

After Hinata lit the candles everyone was around the table and Elis was in front of the cake so she could blow out the candles. Hinata, Ten Ten, and Sakura had every ones camera's out. It took ten minutes to take all of the pictures.

"Alright everyone time to sing Happy Birthday," Hinata said standing next to Elis. "Ready begin."

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear, Elis. Happy birthday to youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu," everyone sang. Garra sang softly, Lee sang off key and very loud, and everyone else was singing in a good tone.

Elis closed her eyes really tight and blew out the candles. Everyone cheered and Elis took out all of the candles and licked the bottom of it so she could taste the frosting.

"Elis you will spoil you lunch," Hinata said getting the food there own utensil.

"Sorry mommy," She said putting the rest of the candles on a napkin and got her plate to get her lunch.

"This looks really good Hinata I don't know where to start," Temari said so happy.

Everyone got something and said "Ikidakimasu."

They eat until they were full well for Choji he ate until he was tired. Everyone including Elis helped with cleaning up. Neji cut the cake with his chakra.

"Uncle Neji how come you are using your chakra to cut the cake?" Elis asked standing next to her uncle.

"Well I have to train in some way or else I will get rusty and I won't be able to help my teammates," Neji said with a smile.

"Oh," Elis said in a sad tone.

"Don't worry I like hanging around you and your mom. At least you guys know how to have fun while you are training," Neji said giving Elis a cake.

"There is no such thing as fun while traning," said a man in an angry tone.

It was Hiashi. He came out of nowhere. his arms were tucked in his sleeves and he had an angry face on.

"What are you doing here? You weren't even invited," Naruto said going in front of the party to face Hiashi.

"Well I was just taking a stroll and I wanted to see what was with all of the commotion," Hiashi said.

"Well you had better get out of here or else I will give you a better punch than the last time."

"Stop it Naruto," Hinata said at the top of her lungs.

"Why? He's the bastard for kicking you out, Hinata," Neji said walking up beside Naruto.

"Don't forget Neji that I brought you back to my household because you aren't as worthless as my daughter or should I say demon there along with her daughter," Hiashi said pointing at them both.

Hinata held Elis close to her so if Hiashi did attack she would be the one to take the damage.

Hinata and Hiashi has never agreed on anything ever since she went out with_ him._He has done nothig but beat her up and yell at her to stay away from him. But she never could.

"Tsunade may say that she will become a ninja but, she will never make it through the first day without injuring someone or even killing someone. She is used only for that," Hiashi said coming closer.

Boom. Pow.

Hiashi was on the ground. When he sat up he wiped away the blood that was on his mouth. The person standing over Hiashi was Hinata. Everyone was silenced by who hit Hiashi.

"You may be my father but when you insult my daugther I cannot forgive you," Hinata said in such a cold and angry voice.

Hiashi slowly sat up and was on his feet in ten minutes. Hinata showed no fear know that she punched Hiashi. His spat in Hinata's face when he was fully up and stable. Naruto was about to go up to Hiashi but Hinata raised her hand to tell him not to do anything.

"I will tell you this Hinata you won't be able to protect that girl from being killed by my own hands. You know I was always proud of you until you got pregnant. Know I just hope that you will let me kill this filthy child," Hiashi said into Hinata's ear.

"I will never do that. Even if you decide to take control of my body. I will fight no matter what the cost," Hinata said with a strong ferm voice.

Hiashi stepped back and looked at Elis one last time and left.

"Mommy are you okay?" Elis said coming up to Hinata with a hankie.

"Yes," Hinata said taking the hanky to wipe of the spit.

After she wiped away the spit Hinata knelt down to Elis's level and looked into her eyes. After a few minutes she hugged Elis really hard as if she we to never to let go.

"Elis, Promise me that whatever happens that you will always be yourself," Hinata whispered so soft that only Elis could hear.

"Mommy?" Elis said confused.

"Just promise me," Hinata said still holding Elis close to her.

"Promise," Elis said hugging her mother back.

After that everyone helped clean up and bring all of the presents to Hinata's apartment. Elis was put to bed and Hinata said thank you to everyone.

After Hinata saw everyone out the door she went to her room and closed the door.

Hinata got out a paper and an envelop of pictures and other papers with writing on it. On the blank peace of paper she started writing something down and put it inside a wooden box with all of the pictures and the other peaces of paper. After she covered and locked the box she put the box under the lose floor board. With the key she made a chain so the key could become a necklace and so it wouldn't get lost.

Hinata came out of her room and put the necklace on Elis's lamp stand and went out of her room silently. Hinata finally went to bed after a few minutes of pondering.


	6. Someone comes home

Chapter 6: Someone comes home

Five years later

"Mom, I am home," Elis said coming inside the apartment.

"Hey Elis. I am in the kitchen," Hinata said from the kitchen.

"Mom I got straight A's again," Elis said showing her report card to her mom.

Elis is eight years old now and she has long black hair. She looks almost like Hinata but her eyes are still black and pearly white. Elis is now above Hinata's elbows. For three years she has been at the academy and she has a lot of friends. Two of her friends are Asuma's twin daughters, Chika and Shika. Elis was the only one to tell them apart. Chika and Shika had dark brown hair and their eyes were red like their mom. They were two inches taller than Elis but, they weren't as smart as her. Well only on tests and things like that. They probably got it from there baby sitter Shikamaru.

Elis was also had fun with one of her sensie's Konahamaru. She thought he was funny but sometimes he can get out of control. When he wants to be serious he can.

"Hey mom, is Team 7 coming over for dinner tonight?" Elis asked putting her things in her room.

"They said they will try."

Knock. Knock.

"Elis can you get the door," Hinata said.

"Sure," Elis said going to the door.

Author's input: The person who comes through the door is not who you think it is. Sorry to disappoint you but it's not Sasuke. Died because Orochimaru used his body so someone will tell them so that is who is going to appear. Sorry continue with the story.

Elis opened the door. The person that was in front of the door had black hair and eyes. He was as tall as the door and he wore black pants, black boots, black gloves, a tang-top, and a gray vest.

"Can I help you?" Elis asked.

"Hello does Hinata live in this apartment," asked the man.

"Yes," Elis said with a big smile.

"Elis who is outside?" Hinata asked coming to the door way.

As soon as Hinata came through the corner she froze. On top of that she dropped a plate that was in her hand.

"Mom? Your bleeding," Elis said picking up the shards away from her foot.

Elis quickly took the shards to the rubbish can and got the first aid kit to clean her foot.

"Mom come and sit down so I can mend your wounds" Elis said bringing her mom to the couch.

As Hinata went to the couch she never took her eyes of from the man. Elis worked quick since she has been training with Sakura when ever Elis wasn't busy.

"There mom. All done," Elis said standing up after ten seconds.

Elis cleaned up her area and went to put away the aid kit and throw away all of her things.

"Elis when your done can you go in your room," Hinata said not tearing her eyes away from the man.

"Okay," Elis said going to her room.

As soon as the door closed to Elis's room Hinata quickly took the man outside of her apartment and closed the door.

"So is she your daughter?" the man asked.

"Yes," Hinata said looking down at her feet.

There was silence for a moment and Hinata kept on looking down.

"It's been eight years since I have seen you. I see you haven't changed a bit," the man said looking down at his feet.

"Is it really you? Are you really Sasuke Uchiha?" Hinata asked worried looking at the man.

"Yes."

Once again silence hit the room.

"So who's the father?" Sasuke asked.

"Um...Well..." Hinata said hesitating.

"Who?" Sasuke asked again.

"It's..."

"Hinata," Naruto called from behind Sasuke. "So I see you found her Sasuke." Naruto said with a big smile.

"Sasuke what is wrong with you? We still have to examine you for any injures," Sakura said coming up behind Naruto.

"Just a minute," Sasuke said still looking at Hinata.

"Well I'll see you at the hospital," Naruto said turning around to get out of the building and waving to Sasuke and Hinata.

Hinata and Sasuke remained in silence for about five more minutes.

"Can't you tell me who is her father," Sasuke asked.

"Alright I'll tell you. Besides you have a right to know. It's...Naruto," Hinata said hoping that she wouldn't regret saying Naruto was Elis's father.

"Oh," Sasuke said looking down at his feet. "Does he know?"

"Yes," Hinata said looking down at the ground too.

"Well you had better get back inside before she worries about you," Sasuke said turning around still looking at the ground.

"Sasuke...I am sorry," Hinata said taking a small step toward him.

"Don't be. He is someone that I trust and beside," Sasuke said turning to her with a big smile. "You two look like a better couple than me and you."

"Sasuke," Hinata whispered to herself.

As he walked away she could feel and see how sad he was. She was yearning to hold him again. She wanted to know what his touch, smell, lips, and his hands brushing on her skin felt after so long. She wanted to reach for him and tell him the truth but her body wouldn't let what her heart had desired. Hinata could feel a bigger force holding her back and she didn't want to be held down like what her father did when they were going out.

Then as soon as Sasuke was out of sight she dropped to the ground as if someone was letting her go after someone dear to her just go killed. She was breathing heavely and she was on her hands and knees. Soon she burst into tears. She never wanted to lie to him, she wanted him to be apart of her family, she wanted him to be with her just like those years along time ago. Her only chance to be truly happy was gone, taken away like a bully taking a candy from a baby.

"Sasuke forgive me," Hinata whispered.

She went back inside after she was crying and closed the door.


	7. Memory lane

Chapter 7: Memory lane for Sasuke

Sasuke POV:

Sasuke went to the hospital and went to his assigned room and waited there for his check up. Sasuke went through his mind about what happened today.

_"It's Naruto's child," Hinata said._

He still couldn't believe that his best friend would take the only woman of his life away from him.

Sasuke made a made face and slammed his head on the pillow. He just couldn't believe it. _It can't be true. She must be my daughter. But she looks nothing like me. Well exsept for that one eye of hers bu... _Sasuke said inside his head looking up at the sealing.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in," Sasuke said politely.

The door opened and the person that was in the middle of the door way was Hiashi. He had his byakugan ready and he was in his battle suit.

"It's time to silence the one who dishonored my family," Hiashi said pulling out his kunai knife.

Then Hiashi ran toward Sasuke and they started fighting. Sasuke was too quick for Hiashi. Soon the battle had continued on the outside of the hospital.

Hiashi didn't even put a scratch on Sasuke. Hiashi and Sasuke were three feet apart and Hiashi was breathing heavily.

"Well I don't expect any better from a student of Orochimaru," Hiashi said standing up straight.

"STOP IT HIASHI!" yelled Tsunade coming to the yard where they were fighting.

Tsunade and a few of the ANBU black ops came behind her. Sasuke didn't even look back to look at the fifth Hokage.

"Sasuke go back to your room and Ino and Sakura will be seeing you in just a bit," Tsunade said passing him.

"Yes ma'am," Sasuke said bowing behind Tsunade.

In one quick second he was inside his room and closed his window.

"Do you want to be kicked out of the village for such a crime?" Tsunade asked standing in front of Hiashi.

"With all do respect Lady Hokage, I would want that traitor killed and dispose of before he hurts anyone else," Hiashi said bowing to the ground.

"Well maybe you should get the whole story before you start killing someone. Also don't you mean hurt Hinata and your clan," Tsunade said pushing one of his buttons.

"Yes...I mean," Hiashi started to say.

"So you still care about Hinata. Why don't you tell her and bring her back to the house hold. Or is it because of her daughter?" Tsunade said turning her back towards him.

"Yes it is because of the child. Mark my words Tsunade she will die by my hands if not then by the Akesuki," Hiashi said standing up.

"We will make sure that never happens. You now Hinata will do something about this," Tsunade said in a threatening tone.

He walked out of the hospital slowly. Soon he was out of sight.

"What should we do about him my lady?" asked one of the ANBU men.

"Tell Neji that he has a new mission," Lady Tsunade said.

They left the building to commence with there plan.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Man I just forgot how annoying those two were, _Sasuke said to himself walking out of the hospital later that evening.

Sasuke's check ups took the whole day and Sakura and Ino were happy to check up on him. He had to threaten them a lot so they wouldn't do anything inappropriate to him.

_I wonder if I can still have my apartment?_Sasuke said walking to his old apartment.

"Great," Sasuke said looking down at his feet after reading the sign.

_Sorry Sasuke. Your apartment is being renovated. You have to find another place to sleep.  
I am sure that Hinata will let you stay at her place._

_From Naruto._

Sasuke turned around and decided to get something to eat. He saw a ramen shop and decided to go there.

"Hey Sasuke long time no see."

Inside the ramen shop was Shikamaru and Neji. Neji was the one who was talking to him. Non of them turned to look at him. Shikamaru was smoking at the end of the table.

"Yeah long time no see," Sasuke said sitting down.

"On the house," Shikamaru said blowing out a puff.

"Since when did you smoke?" Sasuke said after he ordered his food.

"Since Asuma died."

"What?" Sasuke said looking at Shikamaru as he was taking in another puff of smoke.

"Guess you missed a lot didn't you," Neji said eating his last bit of ramen.

"Yeah." Sasuke said turning to his food.

"So did you see Hinata?" Neji asked looking at Sasuke.

"Yeah. She has a cute daughter. Naruto must be proud of her," Sasuke said starting to eat.

Neji and Shikamaru looked at each other wide eye.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked moving to sit on Sasuke's other side.

"Isn't she his daughter?" Sasuke said finishing his meal.

"Um..." Neji started to say.

"Hey you guys," Naruto said coming into the ramen shop. "Sasuke see you survived the check ups."

"Yeah," Sasuke said turning away from everyone. "I'll see you guys later."

He walked away from the ramen shop.

"Hey what is wrong with Sasuke?" Naruto asked sitting down.

"Do you think we should tell him?" Shikamaru whispered to Neji.

"Let me talk to Hinata first," Neji whispered turning to Shikamaru.

"Hello," Naruto said trying to get in the conversation.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Man this bites. I come home to this mess,_Sasuke said to himself walking down a path with no houses.

Sasuke walked for a while until he reached the top of a hill. He was looking at an old shack that was by a river.

_Good it is still there, _Sasuke said to himself happily.

He walked down to the shack and found the spear key to open the shack.

It was dark so Sasuke put a lamp on that was near the door. When he put the lap on he found a bunch of dusty pictures. He walked to the pictures and used a rag to take off the dust.

When the dust came off of the picture that he was dusting off it was Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and him back when they were genuin.

**_Flash Back_**

_"Naruto hurry up we don't have all day," Sakura said to Naruto that was about two feet behind them._

_"I'll catch up when I want to," Naruto said sticking his nose up._

_"Let him go Sakura he's just going to slow us down any way," Sasuke said ahead of Sakura._

_"Your right," Sakura said coming up next to Sasuke._

_"What did you say punk?" Naruto said running up to Sasuke._

_"Your slowing us down," Sasuke said stopping as soon as Naruto caught up._

_"Man, these guys sure now how to work each other up," Kakashi said in the back of everyone._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXx

"Those were the days," Sasuke said recalling the flash back.

He went to another picture and wiped that one. The next picture was a picture of his family with his brother. He squezed the picture.

**_Flash back_**

_"Why brother?" Sasuke asked on the floor looking at his dead parents._

_"To test my abilities," Itachi said._

_"Is that the only reason?"_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke threw away the picture so he wouldn't have to remember what happened that day.

The next picture that he wipped was a picture of Hinata and him fishing in the pond next to the shack.

**_Flash back_**

_"Hinata have you ever fished before?" Sasuke asked making the fishing pole._

_"No," Hinata said going to Sasuke._

_"You wanna learn?" Sasuke asked standing up with the fishing pole ready._

_"Sounds like fun," Hinata said smiling at Sasuke._

_Hinata was in front of Sasuke and he was in the back of Hinata with his hands on hers so he could teach her how to cast a fishing pole. They were both blushing because this was the closets they have ever been._

_"So you swing it like this," Sasuke said moving Hinata's arms. "That's how you do it. Then when you feel something pulling it reel it in."_

_"Okay," Hinata said looking at Sasuke and smiling at him._

_Sasuke turned red when her face was so close to his. He quickly let go of her._

_"So...um real it in and you try," Sasuke said._

_"Okay," Hinata said feeling a bit awkward._

_She cast it out like Sasuke showed her. One of her feet went up while other one was on her tip-toe. Hinata slipped and was about to land in the pool. Sasuke rapped his arms around her stomach and they both fell in the water._

_They resurfaced and looked at each other blushing. After they stared into each others eyes they started laughing._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke mad a really sad face when he remembered the good times that he shared with Hinata.

He put the picture down and made his bed on the floor. When he was done he turned of the lamp and stared at the roof.

"I wonder how diffrent my life would be if I didn't leave?" Sasuke asked himself wondering.

Soon after he went to sleep.


	8. Reason

Chapter 8: Reason

Hinata woke up to the mornig. Actually she didn't get up from her bed till morning. She was up until three olcock in the morning. She just kept replaying what she said to Sasuke. She couldn't believe that she said that.

_Why? Why didn't I tell him the truth? _Hinata asked herself.

"Mom?" Elis said coming into Hinata's room.

"Come here," Hinata said making room for Elis on her bed.

"Who was that man? He seemed really nice," Elis said putting her head on Hinata's lap.

"Well..." Hinata started to say. "He is an old friends of mine."

"Is he the one in the pictures?" Elis asked sitting up to look at her mom.

"What pictures?" Hinata asked confuesed.

"Remeber. You showed me a picture of when Naurto and Sakura were genin and Kakashi was still there teacher. And I asked you if the boy that was next to Sakura the young Sai and you said no it was your good friend," Elis said recalling the memory

Hinata remebered when she was cleaning her closet one day when Elis was six years old and she was helping her. She had this big box with pictures. She showed Elis of when Hinata was younger and how everyone looked like in those days.

"That's right. Sorry I totally forgot," Hinata said smiling.

"So what is his name?" Elis said putting her head back on Hinata's lap.

"His name is Sasuke," Hinata said but whisphered his name.

"That sounds like a nice name."

"Yeah," Hinata said looking out the window. "Let's go you have to go to school."

"Today is Satarday mom. It's training day,"Elis said going to her room.

"Oh," Hinata said remebering something. "I can't train with you today sweetie. I have to go on another mission."

"Well I'll ask someone to train me," Elis said from her room.

"Everyone is on there missions today," Hinata said going up to Elis's door to her room.

"Oh."

"I can stay home," Hinata said.

"But you have to go on this mission. You have declined to many," Elis said coming out of her room changed.

"Yeah but who is going to watch you?" Hinata said watching Hinata clean the living room.

"I can stay home by myself," Elis said not looking at Hinata.

"No," Hinata said in an angry tone.

'Then who is going to watch me?" Elis asked looking at her mother.

**_Mean while at the shack._**

"Man, I forgot how uncomfortable this place was," said Sasuke waking up at 10:00 a.m streghing

Sasuke slept in the shack since he had no where else to stay at. Well he did, at Hinata's place but, he knew he would be a bother and he knew that they would feel ackward.

He put all of the blanket things away and left the shack to see what things had and hadn't change in the Leaf village.

Sasuke started walking down where his clan use to live. It now was a shopping center with four story high buildings. Then he started to walk down where his appartment was. After walking for about twenty minutes he reached the building that Hinata lived.

He looked up at the window that was part of her apartment. He was wondering if he should go there and see her one more time. He looked down and decided to leave.

"Hey mom it's your old friend," Elis said from the window.

Sasuke looked up and saw the cute little girl that was Hinata's daughter. Hinata came behind Elis and looked out the window and saw Sasuke.

"Hi," Sasuke said waving at Hinata and Elis.

"Hi," Elis said giving a big smil to Sasuke.

Hinata just waved at Sasuke.

"Hinata are you ready for ower mission," Kiba said walking infront of Sasuke.

"Um. I can't today. No one is can watch Elis for me," Hinata said wishing that Sasuke hadn't come.

"I can watch her," Sasuke suggested.

"Do you think you can train me while watching me?" Elis said hopeful.

"Sure," Sasuke said with a smile.

"I reallly don't think so. I don't want to bother you," Hinata said.

"I don't mind. I don't have anything to do today."

"Um..."

"Mom go. If you don't go on any of your mission who is going to pay the bills?" Elis said trying to make her mom go on her mission.

It took Hinata a few moments to give in to the offer.

She took Elis down the stairs to meet up with the others.

"Hi. I forgot to introduce myself last time. I am Elis," Elis said putting out her hand so Sasuke could shake it.

"Nice to meet you Elis. I am Sasuke," Sasuke said shaking Elis's hand.

Hinata was happy to see them together. It was what she always wanted but never could have.

"So let's go. Were going to be late," Shino said going to the path to get to the gate.

"Have fun Elis. And don't give him a hard time okay," Hinata said patting Elis's head.

"Yes mom."

They said there goodbyes and headed off.

"So I heard that you said Naruto was Elis's father,'' Kiba said after they were far away from Elis and Sasuke.

"Where did you hear that?" Hinata said shockingly.

Kiba and Shino said how Shikamaru and Neji met up with Sasuke at the Ramen shop and there conversation.

"Does Naruto know?" asked Hinata.

"Luckily no," Shino said.

"Good," Hinata said with relief.

"So why didn't you tell him the truth?" Shino ased when they reached the gate.

"I have my reasons," Hinata said looking down at the ground.

"Does this have to do with her powers?" Kiba asked.

"That and other things."

"Still why?" Kiba aksed

"It's none of your business,'' Hinata said at the top of her lungs.

They left it at that.


	9. Father and Daughter

Chapter 9: Training Father and Daughter

"So Elis what do you wanna work on your training," Sasuke asked following Elis to where she trains.

"Well I wanted to work on my speed and some of my melee tequices," said Elis thinking of what she had to practice on.

"How old are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I am eight years old. And at the top of my class," Elis said turning around to Sasuke to show how proud of herself she was.

"Wow."

"Yep. I had to study really hard to get the top of my class. Me and mom rarely talked because I was studying so hard. But know I am acing my class like I am the book," Elis said so proudly.

Sasuke smiled to know that.

He was surprised at how much stories she had to tell him about Hinata. Like the one time that she didn't know how to change her dipper when she was small and there would be a big mess in the end. She never mention Naruto much so he guessed that he wasn't helping at all which made him mad. Though he was filled with joy that he wasn't mad that much at Naruto.

They came to a place that had a big field and no tree was around the field except for the forest that was twenty feet away from the field. Sasuke was shocked that she trained here. Because that was the place that Hinata and him would go to train.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" Elis said about twelve inches away from him.

"Um...Yeah. Sorry I seem to have dose off," Sasuke said guiltily.

"So are you going to train too?" Elis said going into her bag to get the necessary things to train with.

"I can help you if you want to," Sasuke suggested.

"Can you run really face?" Elis said turning to look at Sasuke.

"Hm," Sasuke said with a grin.

Elis felt a shocking wind.

"So do you still need help with that training?" Sasuke said from the other side of the field in the forest.

"Wow," Elis said quietly to herself.

Sasuke started helping her with some exercise so she wouldn't break a muscle during the training. Then he gave her five pound weights to put on her ankle so she could start running with them.

"So why do I need waits to help my speed?" Elis said looking at the waits that matched with her outfit.

"Because with the wait on you can increase your speed by running short distances than running long distances without the weights. It can also help your muscles get stronger in your leg area," Sasuke said in a smart way.

"Oh."

"So start running from this line to the line over there and see how it feels," Sasuke said pointing to the two points to where she had to run.

"Okay."

Elis started running from one point to another that was only a third mile away. When she came back half way she started to get tired but she made herself run to the point.

"Are you okay?"

"I just need to rest," Elis said laying on the grass breathing heavily.

"I guess I should have started with the one pounds first," Sasuke said to himself guiltily.

"Don't worry. Can you give me the next heaveist?" Elis said standing up with her breath slowing down a bit.

"What?" Sasuke shocked.

"I want to be strong so mom doesn't have to worry about me so much. So when I go on missions I can help her with the bills and not have her wake up in the middle of the night worrying if I am safe," Elis said looking through his bags to find the next heaviest thing.

_I guess that really is Naruto's kid. She sure has his spirit, _Sasuke said to himself smiling.

"Alright," Sasuke said getting the other weights out.

They trained no-stop. Sasuke was getting tired but, Elis didn't want to stop. They started from 8:00 in the morning and know it was 7:00 at night.

"Hey Elis do you always work this hard," Sasuke said watching Elis run on fifty pound weights.

"Only...huh...when...huh...no one is...huh looking," Elis said in between breaths.

She got back from her round and Sasuke got up to take off the weights.

"Are you going to put sum more on," Elis said after catching her breath.

"No. We are going to see how fast you can run," said Sasuke while he was putting away the weights. "Start running."

Elis started running and she was at past the other point in less than a millisecond.

"Wow. I can't believe it. I am almost as fast as you," Elis shouted so proud of herself.

"Do you feel a bit lighter?" Sasuke shouted.

"Yeah. It's great," Elis said coming back to Sasuke's side.

"You learn really quick," Sasuke said putting all of her things in her bag and putting both of there bags on his back.

"Yep. Plus I have a really good teacher," Elis said taking Sasuke's hand

"So let's go eat," Sasuke said holding her hand.

"Great. Let's get some BBQ or something," Elis said drooling thinking about food.

"Okay."

They went to the BBQ and got a table. Sasuke was surprised at how much she at after training. She at almost as much as he did. Soon after Sasuke paid the bill and they went out.

"I am really sorry I ate so much," Elis said apologizing.

"Don't worry. I was like that too you know," Sasuke said.

Sasuke could see that Elis was getting tired. So he put his bag in front of him and Elis's bag on her and put Elis on his back.

"Oh. You don't have to do that. I can still walk," Elis said trying to go down.

"No. All good ninjia's know how to take a break and you need a long one," Sasuke said not looking at her.

Then he heard someone sleeping behind him. When he looked back Elis was fast asleep.

Sasuke smiled. She looked like her mother when she slept.

He stopped at Hinata's apartment and knocked on her door. No one answered. So he opened the door and it was unlock.

He went to Hinata's room to see if she was home and she was. He put Elis next to Hinata trying not to wake either of them. He took a step back and saw how cute they were together.

_Hinata I wish I was a part of your life, _Sasuke said regretfully.

He quickly ran out of the apartment locking the door and he was crying making no noise.


	10. Death

Chapter 10: Death

Four years later

"Mom do you think Sasuke could help me train again. It was really fun and I am getting faster," Elis said.

"I am not sure. Now that lady Tsunade is making him go on missions know I don't know if he will have time," Hinata said.

"Okay," Elis said in a grumbiling tone.

"We will see," Hinata said.

They were at the market picking things up for a party that was going to be for tonight. Naruto and all of there friends were going to be there and Sasuke said that he might be there too.

"So mom is Sasuke really going to be there?" Elis asked.

"You seem really fond of him," Hinata said looking at one of the labels.

"Yep. He is really funny and nice. I wish he was my father," Elis said looking at something.

Hinata was shocked that she said that. Hinata didn't relaized that she was squeezing the box that she had in her hand and it popped. The powder was all over her, Elis and the cart.

"Clean up in ile four," said someone on the speaker.

Hinata and Elis tried to clean up as much as possible so who ever came to clean the ile they wouldn't have to do so much work.

"I guess you will always make some sort of mess," said a familiar voice.

Hinata and Elis turned around and saw that it was Sasuke and he worked here. He had a mop and a bucket next to him. He didn't match with the green apron.

"Yeah well at least I didn't have any help this time," Hinata said standing up.

"Hi Sasuke. Sorry about the mess," Elis said hugging Sasuke.

"Hi Elis. Are you still practicing your running?" Sasuke said wipping the powder off of Elis's face.

"Yeah. Are you coming to the party tonight?" Elis asked.

"Um...Maybe," Sasuke said unsure if he should go or not.

"Please come it won't be any fun without you," Elis said pleadingly.

"Elis stop it. We don't want to bother you," Hinata said in an apoligetic tone.

"It's no bother. Who is going to be there?" Sasuke asked as he started to clean up.

"Everyone. That is all of the rookie teams, the sand nin, and Lee guys," Elis said taking the mop away form Sasuke.

"Oh. Will Naruto be there," Sasuke asked looking at Hinata.

"Yep," Elis said.

"Well I don't get of my shift until 5:30. What time is the party?" Sasuke asked still looking at Hinata with a big smile.

"It's at six,'' Elis said happy that Sasuke was going to go with them.

"Well I will see you there," Sasuke said.

He took the mop from Elis and they said goodbye.

When evening came they went to the party. It was held at the new building. It was a perfect place for a party. Sasuke was five minutes late and he brought a lot of food.

Everyone was having fun dancing and playing around. Hinata was on the side watching Elis have fun with Sasuke. She has never seen Elis so happy before. She was glad to see them together.

"Everyone can I have your attention," Naruto said tapping a glass cup standing on a table.

Everyone looked at him and had there glass cup ready for cheers.

"I would like to propose a toast to my friend Sasuke," Naruto said looking at Sasuke.

Everyone clapped.

"I am sorry that I had to wait to make you a party but with everything going on it took a while," Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

Everyone laughed.

"But you are indeed one of my closest and dear friends. Actually you are my brother," Naruto said. "So to Sasuke and to all your happiness now and in the future. Cheers," Naruto said and he drank all of his drink that was in the glass cup.

"Cheers," Everyone said after Naruto's speech.

"Know I have to ask someone an important question," Naruto said coming off of the table.

He walked toward Hinata and passed her and took someones hand.

"Will you marry me?" Naruto asked the girl with a ring in his hand.

"Yes," said a familliar voice.

Naruto asked Sakura to marry him and she accepted. Everyone made loud noises and cheers.

Sasuke was furious and happy at the same time he left the party.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Where is Sasuke mom?" Elis asked three hours later.

"I don't know honey," Hinata said taking Elis to see the new couple.

"Congrats," Hinata said.

"Could I ask you a favor?" Hinata asked.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"I see that you came Hinata," said Hiashi in a dark alley.

Hinata took Elis with her to meet her father because she got a letter say that she was to bring Elis with her alone or else something bad would happen to the people that she loved.

"I have brought her know what do you want with her?" Hinata asked putting Elis behind her.

"To kill her of course," Hiashi said not turning to face them.

"Well you are going to have to get through me," Hinata said getting into her fighting position.

"Sounds good," Hiashi said turning to them.

Hinata and Hiashi started fighting. Hiashi took most of the blows while Hinata was blocking and attacking. They were doing flips all over and kicking of the wall so they could have speed to hit the person. Hinata was kicked in the stomach and she flew up in the air. Hiashi threw shiurikens at her and hit her arms and legs. She fell to the floor trying to get back up.

Hiashi went toward Elis with a kunai in his hand. Hinata was mumbling and she was tossing and turning because she had endured so much pain.

Elis was stabbed by Hiashi in the heart. Elis made no noise because I Hiashi covered her mouth. Elis now layed on the floor dead.


	11. Fightin and crying

Chapter 10: Fighting and Crying

In the dark alley laid Elis dead and Hinata asleep from all of her pain and crying. They were alone Hiashi fled to leave the village. No one was there for the whole night. Or so you think.

At 1:00 in the morning came some one. He walked slowly and soon quicken his pace. He turned to the alley and saw Hinata and Elis on the ground.

Sasuke ran to Elis to see if she was breathing. She wasn't she was cold as ice and they were both covered in blood. Sasuke looked toward Hinata and saw her on the ground. Then all of a sudden a puff of smoke surrounded her. She was a shadow clone. Sasuke looked at Elis again. This time it wasn't Elis in his arms but, **_Hinata. _**

"Hinata," Sasuke started to cry.

"What happended? Why are you dead?" Sasuke started to fully cry.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs.

Hinata died to save Elis.

Hinata was able to give Elis to Naruto and Sakura for them to watch her while she did this. No one knew what she was doing.

Sasuke carried her to the party that was still going on.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs.

Everyone came out to see who it was. Everyone was shocked to see Hinata dead in his arms.

"Hinata," Naruto said shocked.

"Oh no," Sakura said.

"Who is that screaming?" Elis said trying to get through people.

Lee qiuickly took Elis back inside so she wouldn't see what was going on.

Sasuke put Hinata down and had his sharingun up.

"Did you want her dead so you could have Elis?" Sasuke said in an angry tone.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked confused.

"Was Hinata to weak for you is that why you married Sakura instead of her? Then you killed her so you could get your daughter away fro her because she was to weak is that it?" Sasuke said coming closer ready to fight Naruto.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Naruto said.

"Shut up and die."

Sasuke sprinted and tried to kill Naruto but Naruto evaded the attack. Sasuke was attacking Naruto wildly. Naurto didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Sasuke stop this fighting and let's talk about this," Naruto said after dogging another one of his attacks.

"No. I should have killed you a long time ago," Sasuke said hitting Naruto in the face.

Sakura quickly went to help Naurot up but his jaw was dislocated and she had to heal him.

"Lady Elis wait it's not safe," Lee said calling out to Elis who was running out.

"What on earth is going on?" Elis said pushing Ino aside.

Elis saw her mom on the ground. She was wide eye then went to her mom. She tripped but got back up again.

She was on her mothers side in less than a second.

"Mom stop playing around wake up," Elis said tearing.

She knew that her mother was dead but she didn't want to believe it.

"Mom please wake up," Elis said crying more. "Mom stop it it's not funny this time wake up."

Everyone was crying at this point. Elis slapped her dead mother so she could wake up. Then she got the message and slamed her head to her mom's stomach then started to cry. She was crying so loud that everyone could hear her.

Then rain started to fall slowly then quickly.

After Naruto's jaw was fixed he went to go to Elis's side. Sasuke who's back was turned to Naruto and Sakura put his arm out to stop him from going to her.

"You won't go anywhere near her," Sasuke said in an angry tone and looking down.

"You don't know Elis like I do," Naruto said.

"That is true after all you are her father," Sasuke said still with the same tone.

Naruto was shocked that Sasuke said something like that.

"Who told you this?" Naruto asked a bit confuesed and shocked.

"Hinata. Who else?" Sasuke said in an obvious tone and turned to face Naruto.

"I am not her father. I just watch her for Hinata," Naruto said in a real harsh tone.

Sasuke didn't understand. He looked at Elis then at Naruto and then at Sakura. She nodded to confirm that what Naruto said was true.

Sasuke stepped back and he couldn't believe that Hinata had lied to him. He turned and went to Hinata. He pushed Elis off of Hinata and grabbed Hinata by the neck.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Sasuke said in an angry and sad tone at the same time.

"Stop it Sasuke. Let mom go," Elis said trying to pull on of his arms away from the corpse.

"Stop it," Sasuke said pushing Elis.

"Why?!" Sasuke screamed louder.

"Sasuke look out," Naruto yelled.

Sasuke turned and it was a glowing light. Within the glowing light was a girl that was as tall as Sakrua and had long hair. When her eyes open she had the Sharingun and on the side of her eyes her veins were popping out. She had a ripped dress on and no shoes. She looked like she was going to kill someone.

The light dimmed and the women was still there.

"Let go of her," the girl said with a robotic voice combined with a girls voice.

Sasuke let go of Hinata and stood up ready to fight. He didn't see Elis anywhere. He was worried that this women did something with her.


	12. Father and Daughter II

Chapter 12: Father and daughter- The fight

Sasuke stood up to the girl and showed no fear. Everyone knew who Sasuke was about to fight and everyone was scared about it.

"Where is Elis?" Sasuke asked in a furiois tone.

The girl did not answer. She just stared at Sasuke with cold eyes.

"Answer my question or suffer the consequences," Sasuke said.

"You are the one who will suffer," the girl said with a robotic tone behind the girls voice.

She was behind Sasuke within a blink of an eye. Sasuke moved quickly before she could attack him. She was up to speed with him. Then attacked him. Good thing Sasuke was quick or else he would have been killed by a stab in the heart but she hit his arm.

"Leave now or suffer the consequences," the girl said standing over him after Sasuke tripped.

"Never," Sasuke yelled grabbing his sword to slice off her legs.

He missed and she was standing right behind him. Sasuke flipped over and landed behind her. He quickly held her arms down and moved his sword to her throat. She couldn't move unless she wanted to be headless.

"Now answer my question. Where is Elis?" Sasuke said in her ear.

"I do not know who that is. I am Akuma," the girl said pulling Sasuke sword away from her.

She was able to move Sasuke's sword arm away from her and quickly moved it to his back. With Sasuke's free hand he held himself up from the ground .

"No die," the girl said taking Sasuke's sword out of his hand and was getting ready to stab him.

"No," said Elis's voice in the air.

Everyone was looking around to hear where the noise was coming from. The girl named Akuma was shaking really bad as if she was having a seizure. She let go of Sasuke and let go of the sword. Akuma started to take a few steps back and she was holding her head like it was about to blow up.

"Please don't kill Sasuke," Elis said.

"Stop it," Akuma said furiously.

"Elis fighter her. You can do it," Naruto yelled after he helped Sasuke up.

"I am going to take back what is mine," Elis said loudly and angry.

"No!" Akuma yelled to the sky.

The light surrounded her and after a few minutes the light dimmed. Elis was on the ground unconscious. Sakura ran to her side to see if there was any damage to her body.

"Good. She isn't hurt anywhere. She just used up most of her chakra," Sakura said relived talking to everyone.

Sasuke pushed Naruto away and took Hinata's body. Everyone watched him as he went.

"Let's get her out of the rain before she gets ill," Tsunade said behind Sakura.

Sakura jumped because she didn't know that her mistress was here or knew that she was coming.

"Are you deaf or something bring her inside before she catches a really bad cold," Tsunade shouted.

Sakura brought her inside and laid her down on a couch. She was soaking wet. Well everyone was too. It was raining the whole time and it still was.

Naruto sat next to Sakura as she watched Elis's chest rise then fall. Everyone was told to go home and to there hotels by Tsunade.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked after everyone left.

"Hinata was killed," Sakura whispered tearing as she watched Elis.

"And Sasuke thinks that I ordered someone to kill her because he thought I was Elis's father and that I wanted Hinata out of the way so me and Sakura could raise her," Naruto said standing but looking down.

"I see," Tsunade said after taking in this information.

"Where is Hinata's body?" Tsunade asked turning her back to them.

"Sasuke too it," Naruto said looking at Tsunade now.

"Alright. I will break the news to Sasuke. Mean while watch Elis until his head is fully cleared. Understood," Tsunade said turning her head to look at them.

"Yes," Naruto and Sakura said at he same time.

Tsunade was about to leave when Sakura stood up.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked a bit annoyed.

"What are we going to tell Elis when she wakes up?" Sakura asked.

"You won't tell her anything. Her father will," Tsunade said.

She went out the door and into the rain. After she disappeared Sakura sat back down next to Elis. Sakura looked at her for a moment and then started to ball. Naruto let her cry on his shoulders. As she cried he looked at Elis. He felt so sorry for her that she had all this misfortune come upon her. Soon he started to cry but, didn't make any noise like Sakura.


	13. Truth

Chapter 13: Truth

Sasuke went near the shack and buried Hinata's body. He put a stick so he knew where her body laid.

He went inside the shack and started to look for a big stone for Hinata's grave stone. He finally found one. After he found it he wrote down all the things that were on a grave stone. As he did he started to put all his anger to the grave stone and was crying too.

When he was done he put the grave stone in place of the stick. Then he left to go home.

As he went home all he did was look at the ground while he was walking home.

"Sasuke. May I talk to you for a bit," said a familiar voice.

It was Neji. Sasuke didn't want to talk to him but he was forced to by Lee.

They went inside Shikamaru's house and he was tied up in a chair. All of the guys were surrounding him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said.

His voice was so dead and he didn't even care.

"We want a word with you Sasuke. It's about Elis and her well being," Garra said sitting on a chair to Sasuke's left.

"Hinata seemed prepared for this for some weird reason," Konkuro said leaning on a wall behind Sasuke.

"Just let me go home," Sasuke said without a care in the world.

"Well there was a letter for you and a will that you should read," Neji said in front of Sasuke with a box and a peace of paper in his hand.

Sasuke looked up and saw the box and the folded peace of paper. The strings that was holding him down to the chair had loosened but, Sasuke just sat there looking at what Neji had in his hand.

One by one everyone left the door and said goodbye to Sasuke for the night.

"I'll leave it hear. I don't want to force you to look at them. Don't do anything stupid. I know that Hinata would want you to do that," Neji said putting the items down on a desk and left.

"One more thing, Sasuke. If I were you I would do what ever it takes to make Elis happy. She needs it," Neji said stopping at the door.

Neji left Sasuke all alone in the room with only the candle on.

Sasuke looked at the items and decided to check them out. He opened the box and it was full of pictures of Elis and Hinata. Some pictures were with everyone. When he was done looking at the pictures he saw a book that was called _The Blue haired Konachi and the Black haired Warrior of the Fan._

Sasuke put the book aside then opened up the letter. He read it through twice,

_Dear love,_

_It has been along time since I have seen you. By the time you read this I will already be dead. I am sorry that I kept her from you. But how could I. You had already left the village and I couldn't find you. Besides I was too weak and vulnerable. Please forgive me. Right know she needs you, her father. I know that you have never had any experiences with a child but, I know you will do great. Please take good care of her. I know you can do it. Please tell her that I lover her and that I will always be by her side._

_Love your Hinata._

He still didn't under stand. Then he felt another peace of paper in the back of her letter. He looked at it and it was Elis's birth certificate. It had his name on it. Then he became wide eye.

_What? Elis's is my daughter? _Sasuke said to himself.

Now the letter made sense. He was to take care of Elis and raise her just what he should really be doing. But he wasn't sure how he would do it. He has never been there for Elis like Hinata and the others.

_How the heck am I suppose to raise her when I can't even get my life straight. Plus there are people after me. What would happen to her if she lost me as well._

There were so many things that Sasuke had to think about. He wasn't sure what he would do.

He looked at Hinata's letter and saw the line, _Right know she needs you, her father. I know that you have never had any experiences with a child but, I know you will do great. _

_I hope your right, _Sasuke said looking up at the ceiling towards the heavens where Hinata was.

He left the room and went to find Elis.

"If your wondering where your daughter is she is with Naruto and Sakura," Tsuande said behind him.

He turned around and saw the hokage right behind him.

"Thanks," Sasuke said turning towards Naruto's house.

"Wait Sasuke. I need to talk to you about something," Tsunade said before he could start running at top speed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What do you want to talk about?" Sasuke asked in a dark alley that was only lit by the moon light.

"It's about Hiashi," Tsunade said.

"What about him?" Sasuke said hating the man.

"From a witness that we question it was Hiashi that killed Hinata."

Sasuke punched the wall that was next to him because he was so mad.

"That's not all. He left the village as soon as he did it. So he might get help to kill Elis. And there is probably one person that he could have thought of. You might know him," Tsunade hitting to Sasuke who was going to be Hiashi's partner.

"Itachi," Sasuke said.

"Correct. So you had better be prepared to face him in the future."

Tsunade started to leave but, then had to tell Sasuke one more thing.

"I almost forgot. If you don't want to get in a situation that Elis is captured and is near death I suggest you train her to use that power of her's. It may come in handy," Tsunade said turning her head to Sasuke.

Tsunade finally left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke finally came to the door of Naruto's apartment. It was 5:00 in the morning of the next day. He had a lot to think about for Elis's and his future. He knew what he had to do for them both. So he knocked the door. And someone opened the door.

Arthur's input: Okay this time I am serious. Sasuke is going to leave. This part I am serious about. Now for Elis he is going to leave her behind.

"What do you want? It's five in the morning," Naruto said rubbing his eyes with only his boxers on.

"Is Elis still asleep?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh," Naruto said opening his eyes.

"Hey if you want to fight I am not in the mood," Naruto said showing his angry eyes.

"No it's not that. By the way I am sorry for that whole thing las night," Sasuke said feeling guilty for being so childish.

"What did you come here for?" Naruto said in a boring tone.

"I came to get my daughter," Sasuke said standing up striaght.

Naruto stood up.

"Naruto who is at the door," Sakura said coming up behind Naruto.

Sakura only had a blanket around her as she came behind Naruto.

"Sakura! Naruto! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO IT WHILE A TWELEVE YEAR OLD IS IN YOUR HOUSE?!" Sasuke said at the top of his lungs.

He was so made that he woke Elis up.

"Naruto, Sakura what is going on?" Elis said from Naruto's bedroom.

"Put some clothes on while I talk to her," Sasuke said letting himself in with a disgusted face on him


	14. Final desicion

Chapter 14: Final Decision

"Hi Sasuke," Elis said not so surprised to see him.

"Hi Elis," Sasuke said closing the door.

"What are you doing here?" Elis said looking down at the blanket.

"I came here to tell you something," Sasuke said sitting on the bed next to her.

"If your here to say you hate me then your wasting your breath. I have heard it more times than you think," Elis said in a loud and angry tone.

She turned her face to the window which showed the full moon.

"That's not it. And why on earth would I hate you. Your like an angle," Sasuke said stroking Elis's hair.

"Because. I hurt you," Elis said getting of the bed and went to the window.

"So I get hurt many times."

Elis didn't answer. She just looked out the window.

"You miss her don't you," Sasuke said turning around to show his back to her.

"Yes," Elis said softly so she wouldn't start to cry.

"She left me most of her possessions. And the rest goes to you," Sasuke said turning his head so half of his head could see Elis.

"Oh."

"And I know who your father is," Sasuke said turning his head away.

"You do," Elis said urgently.

"Yes," Sasuke whispered.

"Who is it? Where is he?" Elis asked coming on to the bed.

Sasuke turned and looked at Elis. Her eyes were full with life. She wanted to know her father right then and there.

"Your looking at him," Sasuke said reviling her father.

"What?" Elis said not believing him.

"That's right. On your birth certificate it has my name. I just found out tonight," Sasuke said getting off of the bed.

Elis didn't move she couldn't believe it.

"Elis can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked looking out the window.

"What is it?" Elis said turning to Sasuke sitting on the bed.

"I am going to leave this village. I want to know if you want to come with me," Sasuke said a bit hopeful.

"What for?" Elis said not understanding.

"I am going to get stronger so I can kill the man that killed your mother. If you come with me then you can get stronger too. And we can both get our revenge," Sasuke explained.

Elis gasped she has never left the village. Nor did she have any experience killing someone.

"Um...um...," Elis said not sure of her answer.

"You don't have to answer now but, come up with your answer in a few hours," Sasuke said putting his hands on his daughters shoulders.

Elis just nodded her head. Then Sasuke went out the door.

"What the- COULD YOU TWO PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON AND DON'T DO THAT WHILE YOU HAVE GUEST'S IN THIS HOUSE STUPID," Sasuke said at the top of his lungs then slammed the door.

"Don't go out there until they are fully dressed," Sasuke said to Elis sitting on the bed confused.

Sasuke went out the window and Elis could feel this cool breeze come in. Elis went to her window and stepped on something hard.

She moved her feet and picked up this book. _The title was The Blue haired konachi and the Black hair warrior of the fan_.

It was the story that her mom told her. When she opened the book there were blank pages at the end of the story and an envelope fell.

Elis picked up the envelope and opened it. With little light she started reading the letter.

_My dear Elis, _

_When you get this I will be gone. Master Jiyriya made this copy just for you. I wanted you to finish the story since every story has a happy ending. You also must have found out that Sauske is your father. I am sorry that I never told you but, I wasn't sure how you would handle it. You need him just like you needed me. I hope you two would stay together. I love you my daughter. If things were different we would be a big happy family. You were always the one to make me happy when ever I was down so thank you. Without you I might have killed myself years ago. Please listen and stay near Sasuke's side. I will be watching over you both. Don't forget you could never make me disappointed._

_Love your mother,_

_Hinata_

Elis started to cry as she read the last line of the letter. She put the letter back in the envelope and put it inside the fist page of the book. She got out a pen and started to write in the book of the past events but, in a different way.

She wrote the rest of the story until it was nine o'clock.

"Elis are you awake," Sakura said knocking on the door.

Sakura came in and Elis wasn't there.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I guess she isn't coming," Sasuke said at the gate of the door.

Sasuke was just about to go out of the gate when he heard someone.

"Sasuke wait!" Elis yelled running to the gate.

He turned around and saw Elis. She had no bags or anything she just had a book in her hand.

"Wait," Elis said a bit breathless.

He waited until Elis caught her breath. He smiled because she came.

"Here," Elis said giving Sasuke the book.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Sasuke asked looking at the book.

"I am not giving it to you. I want you to read it," Elis said.

"But I already have," Sasuke said giving the book back to Elis.

"Not the part that I wrote," Elis said pushing the book to Sasuke.

Sasuke opened the book and read the fresh inked words.

_The blue haired konachi lived happily with the fairy for more than a decade. When the fairy turned eight the warrior of the fan returned. He was happy to see the blue haired konachi after so long. He had forgotten that he left the fairy behind. When he asked who was the owner she said it was his best friend. He was sad but was always there for the fairy that he left behind. _

_Four years later the warrior was to come to a ball. He didn't know what it was for. He found out that his friend had married his partner and not the blue haried konachi. It made him made that he didn't marry the blue haried konachi because she needed someone like his friend to be by her side._

_Later that night the blue haired konachi had to sacrifice herself to save the fairy. The fairy was the only fairy in the land and she was to be killed because the blue haired knoachi's father accused the fairy for false crimes. She died and no one knew what happened. When the warrior found out that his love had died he blamed his friend because he thought she had committed suicide becasue she was unhappy. They fought until the fairy saw her master laying dead before her._

_She cried and cried and cried until her powers took over. She fought the warrior and nearly killed him until the spirit of the blue haired konachi stopped her. The fairy was unconscious and the warrior left. When the fairy woke up she went to the warrior. The warrior stood near a lake that him and the blue haired konachi use to play at. Next to him was her grave. _

_"I am sorry," the fairy said._

_"Don't be. I should be the one saying sorry. I put you through all of this suffering," the warrior said._

_"You didn't" the fairy said coming closer to him._

_"She said that you were once my fairy," the warrior said turning to the fairy._

_"That's right. I didn't tell you because I forgot," the fairy said analogizing._

_"Don't worry. I was wondering if you would like to journey with me?" the warrior said looking out in the horizon._

_"Go with you where?" the fairy asked flying next to her master._

_"Somewhere so we can be stronger and protect people," the warrior said looking at the fairy._

_"What?"_

_"Yes. Come with me. I know that she wouldn't want us separated," the warrior said holding the fairy in the palm of his hand._

_"Couldn't we stay hear and get stronger?"_

_"I guess but we can learn so much more if we go out into the world."_

_"That's why they have missions here. We could go out on missions and erends for the lady."_

_The warrior thought about it. He looked out into the world._

_"You have only been home for four years. Don't you want to stay here where you belong?" the fairy said trying to conivnce him to stay longer._

_"I guess... I guess your right. I have been away from home for too long. I can always get stronger," the warrior said looking at the horizon with the fairy._

That was all that Elis wrote. Sasuke started to tear because of what the fairy said.

"So will you leave the only place you call home behind and say goodbye to the daughter you just found?" Elis said in a strong and convincing voice.

Sasuke looked out of the gate and saw the forest. He could see all of the darkness that lie there and how unhappy he would be. Then he looked at the village and saw all of the happy memories that he had then and saw the future he could have if he stayed here.

"Your right. I have been away from home for too long. Plus I want to get to know you more," Sasuke said holding Elis's hand so they could go back home.

"Yeah," Elis said letting go of Sasuke's had so she could dance around.

Sasuke smiled as he watched her.

_I am home. And Hinata I will make her happy and make you proud, _Sasuke said looking up in the sky.


	15. New begining

Chapter 15: New beginning

Bells were ringing four months later after Hinata's death. Naruto and Sakura was getting married. Sasuke was Naruto's best man and Sakura choose Elis as her maid of honor. As Sakura walked down the isle Naruto was praising at her beauty with her white dress. The man counselor of the hokage married them.

At the reseption everyone had fun. They were parting like there was no tomorrow. Elis had a lot of fun too.

"Alright everyon quiet down," Sasuke said tappig his glass.

Everyone sat down at there chairs and held there glass's up.

"I would like to make a toast. To Naruto and Sakura. May you two live happy and enjoy life. I hope that your kids will honor you as everyone hear does," he said looking at Elis who was waring a strapless pink dress and a white head band that had a flower on the side.

"May you two also live a long life and have a great new beginning. To the bride and groom," Sasuke said raising his glass higher.

"To the bride and groom," everyone repeated and drank from there glass.

"Wait everyone I would like to make a toast too. For Sasuke and Elis," Naruto said standing up.

"I know this is a celebration for me and Sakura but it is also a celebration for a new beginning. It has been a long time since you came home Sasuke. Now that you are home you have a daughter to take care of. And Elis I am happy that you get to meet your father. You need a man in the house," Naruto said with a small giggle.

Everyone laughed too.

"But know that you two are together I hope that you too will live happy and no matter what obstacles you have to go through or the path that you choose you two will always find each other in the end. To a new beginning and to Elis and Sasuke's family that they maybe together," Naruto said raising his glass.

"To a new begining," everyone said.

"Alright now that the toasts are done let's get to the father and the bride dance," said Garra who was the DJ for the party.

He played Daddy's little girl by Frankie J.

Sakura and her father went to the dance floor and started dancing.

When it came to the chorus Sasuke asked Elis to dance with him and she accepted.

Everyone watched as Sasuke and Elis dance. They were all happy that they got to share this dance together.

"Are you having fun," Sasuke asked.

"Yep. I am having even more fun now that I am dancing with you," Elis said looking up at him. "We have always had father and daughter dances at our school and I watched all of the girls dance with there fathers. It made me sad to watch them when I didn't have one. But know I have one and I am happy because of that," Elis said putting her head into his chest.

She started crying and Sasuke put his head on hers.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered to Elis.

"Because I am happy to dance with my father and this is my favorite song," Elis said.

It was playing Dance with my father for minute when Elis said that.

A lot of people took pictures of them and Sakura and her father. They were the only two couples dancing.

In the back ground Lee was crying and you could hear him over the blasting music. Garra had a hanky and started to blow his nose. Everyone was emotional at this point.

"Do you think mom is happy?" Elis said with her head still in Sasuke's chest.

"I now she is happy," Sasuke answered.

"How do you know?" Elis said looking into Sasuke's eyes.

"Because that eye tells me that she is and how everyone is getting emotional," Sasuke said pointing to Elis's white eye then looked at everyone around him.

"Yeah. I guess your right," Elis said putting her head back in his chest.

Sasuke looked up and saw Hinata in the light and she was smiling at him and he smiled back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Alright hold all questions. This is the author speaking. This will be a sequel so look for the other part I don't know what the title will be. But look in the summary part it will say 'Part 2 of Sasuke's family' so look for it. Later and review a lot of things.


End file.
